Once Upon a Time
by PeanutGallerySeth
Summary: Before Walter became Rorschach and before he was left alone in the world, he had a friend. A girl who he thought was the only worthy one of not being called a whore. Her name was Anya. And this is how they met, how they became friends and what happened afterwards. (Walter/OC Story, rated T for language)
1. My Protector

Walter Kovacs sat at his desk at the back of the classroom. Alone. Which was typical since he was… Weird. He never spoke and rumors about how his mother was a prostitute were going around. Kids spoke behind his back about him. Calling him a freak. Walter hated everyone at school. He hated his fellow pupils, his mother… And everyone around him.

The 5th grade classroom was buzzing with excitement and the chatting of students, as the teacher entered the room. "Alright class, settle down please." The teacher, Miss Linson said as everyone went silent and the attention was focused on her. She smiled kindly as she held her hands in a slight excitement.

"Alright everyone, as you all probably heard from the rumors, yes they are true." Walter's ears picked up at this. Rumors… He hated that word, but chose to listen to his teacher, she smiled excitedly as she continued: "We do have a new classmate, sweetheart, you can come in now." And suddenly, the door slowly opened, to reveal a short girl, with short brown hair and big gleaming dark amber eyes, a huge scarf was wrapped around her mouth and lower face, which made sense, since it was winter after all.

"Everyone, this here is Anya. She is a mute and doesn't talk, so please try to make her feel comfortable and welcomed. Anya," the teacher said, turning to the girl who slowly waked over to the teacher. "Why don't you write something about yourself." She continued as she gave Anya a chalk. Anya looked at it for a few moments before she took it into her hands and sharply turned towards the board. She quickly wrote something down and turned away from the board to move away so everyone could see what she wrote:

" **I'm a singer.** "

At this, everyone, but Walter, laughed. Anya remained unfazed but in her eyes you could see that she was hurt. Water could see it from the back of the classroom. The teacher glared at her students as she told them to be silent. The small girl turned towards the teacher and held out the chalk for her to take. The teacher looked at her confused.

"Sweetheart, don't you have anything else to say?" she asked, and Anya slowly shook her head. The teacher sighed as she turned towards the students and took the chalk out of Anya's hands gingerly. "Alright now, does anyone want to sit with Anya or will give her a seat?" she asked, and everyone remained silent. The teacher looked disappointed.

"Oh come on, now. There must be one of you who sits alone and wants to partner?" the teacher said, pushing her students even more. The class remained silent for a few seconds before she sighed. Walter looked down at his seat, trying to decide if he should give her his seat. "Fine then, I'll pick someone." The teacher looked around until her eyes landed on Walter and at his seat next to him. Empty. The teacher knew about Walter's parent and she knew that perhaps he would influence Anya in bad ways, but if Anya didn't complain then she figured she'd be fine.

"Walter Kovacs, what about you?" Walter gave his teacher a surprised look as he remained silent and silently pleaded to her with his eyes to not give his other spot to a girl. The teacher noticed this and pushed, "Well?" Walter sighed as he made up his mind. While he didn't like girls, she didn't seem like such a bad person.

"Fine." He spoke quietly as he removed his bag from his other chair for Anya to sit. Anya tilted her head curiously at him before walking over at him, receiving funny looks and mocking looks by her pupils. She looked towards the floor, Walter noticed the hurt and small tears in her eyes as she quickly whipped away the fluid from her eyes. Her brown eyes landed onto his blue ones as she stood in front of the seat. She was small. She looked too young to be in a 5th grade classroom.

He watched her as she slowly placed her bag onto the floor and sat down next to her. He didn't even bother talking to her since she was a pathetic mute after all. But he couldn't shake seeing the hurt and ashamed look in her eyes. What was her deal? What the hell happened to her?

The teacher began the lesson and when the attention was taken off the two, Walter noticed that Anya was writing something on a piece of paper from her notebook. Walter didn't look to see what it was, but he still watched her. No, She wasn't a normal 10 year old with her height and weight. Suddenly, he felt the gaze of the girl watch him and he shifted to meet her eyes.

"What?" he whispered harshly and she flinched from the tone as she pointed to the paper. He looked down and silently read:

" **Please don't hate me. I don't want to be your enemy… I know everyone else already thinks I'm weird… You don't think I'm weird, do you?** "

He froze. No he didn't. But if she meant by calling herself a singer while being a mute, then yeah. That is kinda weird.

"No. I don't." he whispered back, a little bitter. Anya's eyes soften in what he would assume to be a smile since he couldn't see her mouth from her scarf. Suddenly, he took the paper from her hands and her pencil and started to write something down:

" **LeAve Me AlOne!** " When Anya read it she turned away from him and didn't write anything else and focused on her teacher…

/\\\\\

Walter walked out of his school, bag over his shoulder and his normal emotionless expression remained on his face. He continued down the courtyard, walking towards his house. But his eyes caught onto a familiar sight, that he knew all too well.

Anya was up against a wall, holding her bag closely to her chest as three older boys from 8th grade were harassing her and trying to take her bag. He stood still as he watched the sight from around the corner.

"Come on, mute! A singer? You can't sing, retard! You can't even speak, you worthless shit!" one of the boys yelled and the rest laughed at her as tears came to her eyes. She looked so hurt and was crying. "And also, you're sitting with that whore's son! What's wrong with you? You want to willingly sit next to someone like that?!"

Walter tensed and yet again, melted at the sight as he recognized the boys. They were his bullies and now they were torturing a girl because she sat with him. His blood boiled in his veins as he grabbed a handful of snow and turned it into a snowball. He aimed at a boy's head and threw it, hiding from sight as the impact from the snowball made the boy fall to the ground, passed out.

"Who the fuck threw that?!" One of the bullies, who Walter recognized as Eric, yelled. Walter remained hidden as he heard approaching footsteps and bolted out of there. He raced around the school and around back to where Anya stood. When he saw that she was alone sitting against the wall, he ran over to her and helped her up. She looked at him with surprise and shock as he began to drag her.

"Come on! We need to go before they come back!" Walter urged her as she realized the situation and ran with him, holding his hand as they ran away from the school and towards another part of town. Anya felt the adrenaline and excitement flow through her veins as he held onto her hand tightly. He was much faster than her but he tried to help her and also slowed down for her.

When they were far away from the school, they both stopped in an alley. Anya wasn't breathing, but she was only breathing and panting through her nose. Walter was hardly panting but he did look a bit tired. Anya noticed that they were still holding hands as they both leaned against the wall. Anya blushed, but it wasn't noticeable on her face due to her scarf. When Walter finally noticed how tightly he held her hand, he released quickly and apologized. Anya's eyes were full of thankfulness as she reached down to the ground and snow and wrote something in it with her bare frozen cold fingers and they slightly shivered:

" **Did you throw that snowball?** " he nodded.

"Yes, I did." He said as he noticed her shivering and pale hands. Anya continued writing:

" **Thank you so much! I don't know how to thank you! I didn't know what would have happen had you not came along. Thank you, Walter. I'll leave you alone if you want me to, forever if that's what you want.** " She wrote, feeling still a little buzzed from the running. Walter froze. He realized that she wasn't safe from now on. Those bullies would be back and he knew it. He knew she wasn't very safe. But he didn't know how to say anything to her to deny her but take off his mittens and give them to her.

She looked at them and then shook her head furiously as she wrote some more: " **No! I refuse to take something from you! You helped me! Not vice-versa. I can't.** " But Walter wasn't one to give up as he grabbed her wrist gingerly and with his free hand carefully put the mitten on. Then he proceeded to do the same with the other one.

Anya was shocked and confused. Was he… Being nice to her? Was he showing her compassion? He didn't seem like that kind of person but as she looked into his eyes, she saw a stern look, but deeper inside she could see a soft look in them.

Anya's eyes lit up with happiness as she hugged him tightly. Walter was shocked as he stood there for a moment before pushing her away, a little too harshly. Anya looked a little depressed as she turned away from him and started to walk away.

"No, wait!" he said, grabbing her wrist, also a little too tightly. She looked at him with surprise. Walter sighed, as he couldn't believe what he was about to do:

"Look, I'm sorry I pushed you away. I… I was never hugged before… So it's new to me… I want to tell you that you don't need to thank me. I can only truly be thanked if I do something for someone. And not just one thing. Those bullies will be back and I… I guess it's my fault that those boys will hurt you some more… So it's me who needs to protect you. It's my responsibility since I got you into this. I'm going to help you out." He said as he gave her a hand to shake. "So… Friends?" he asked.

Anya tilted her head at him as her brown eyes lit up with happiness and she took his hand and shook it. She broke away as she pulled out her notebook and started to write something down:

" **I would gladly be your friend, Walter. I would rather be your friend until the world ends than be friends with anyone else. I am grateful for your protection but I say that you don't have to. You don't have to defend me. I can't accept that, Walter…** "

"I insist." He told her, not accepting 'no' for an answer. "I don't care what you say. I have a responsibility for you and I won't ignore that responsibility." He insisted. Anya looked at hi surprised at his persistence but she smiled nonetheless, though it was hidden, Walter could see it in her eyes.

" **Thank you, Walter…** " she wrote, blushing softly as snow started to fall and she held her notebook and pencil to her hands. She noticed Walter's hands were slightly turning pale from the cold. She put the small notebook in her big coat pocket and her pencil as well. She reached out and took his hands in her own, warming them up with his own mittens.

But Walter pulled away from her hands and sighed: "Do you know your way home from here?" he asked and Anya nodded as she pulled out her notebook and pencil and wrote:

" **Yes. And don't worry about me, I'll avoid the school grounds and find a safer path. And again, thank you, Walter…** "

And with that she waved goodbye and started to skip away, feeling slightly happier at the thought of having a protector and friend. And she knew that if she ever could, she would help him too when he needed her help.

Walter watched her leave for a few seconds before he sighed and started walking down to his own home, knowing what awaited him there… His mother…


	2. What Friends Do

After about three weeks, Walter was starting to slightly regret being friends with Anya. At school, as they walked together to their class, they were given stares and harsh comments behind their backs. And more people tormented them.

But there were the pros to this friendship too that he didn't regret. Like talking to her. Well, more writing than talking. His spelling and writing was pretty bad and Anya vowed to teach him how to spell and write better. She told him he was getting much better whenever they wrote and talked during class.

And also seeing her happy.

He could see that she wasn't always happy from experience. But he saw that he was also becoming more open with the young girl. He had recently learned that she was actually 8 years old and she skipped 2 grades. But there was something weird about how she wrote about it. She wrote like she didn't even know what she was talking about. And also, she never took the scarf off. Never. It was almost a sin to her, she refused to do so and when he asked why, she replied with a: " **I will tell you some day.** " But the weirdest thing was that she refused to let him walk her home.

He could tell that she was lying about something, but didn't push her. He decided to give her some time before she could fully trust him.

They were currently at music class and Anya was feeling very giddy and excited. When Walter questioned her, she just gave him happy eyes and a small note that said: " **I'm nervous.** " He questioned her some more about why she was but she didn't write another thing.

Those who raised their hands were showing their teacher their musical playing and singing abilities for the orchestra and choir and everyone who volunteered were already musicians in training or just plain bad. Finally, when the teacher had noticed Anya by the piano, Walter finally understood what she was planning.

"Miss Anya, if I may ask, what are you doing by that piano?" she asked, furiously and Anya just gave her happy eyes as she sat at the bench and began waited for the teacher to give her permission. The teacher froze before she sighed and nodded. "All right, but you only get one try!" she said, strictly. Anya nodded excitedly and lifted her fingers to pause before she began to play.

The classroom was soon silent as everyone's ears caught onto the beautiful melody she played. It was dark and haunting but it was beautiful and amazing nonetheless. It mainly focused on the deeper notes but occasionally the higher notes would come up and she played flawlessly with her eyes closed as she enjoyed every last moment of it.

When she ended, she stood up and heard nothing. It was completely silent. Was she not good enough? Did she pass for the orchestra? But her questions and worries were gone as she heard the clapping of someone, she turned to see who it was and froze when she saw it was Walter. He had an amazed look stuck on his face and soon everyone else joined in. Even the strict teacher, who was also flabbergasted at her beautiful playing. It was almost as if she was singing… Just like she mentioned on her first day of school.

"Amazing, child, simply amazing!" the teacher said, amazed by her playing as Anya stepped away from the piano and the teacher approached her. "By God, where did you learn to play like that?" she asked, still intrigued by Anya's talent. Anya shrugged as she wrote something down in her notepad she always kept in her pocket:

" **I was always a good player and I love music.** " She wrote. The teacher nodded her head, not being able to shake the amazement.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you at the orchestra, child." She said as she took a piece of paper out of her pocket and gave it to Anya. It was a clearance pass for the orchestra. The teacher walked away from Anya and Walter quickly ran to her.

"Where the heck did you learn to play like that? That was amazing!" he exclaimed. Anya shrugged and her eyes were filled with excitement as she wrote:

" **I've always been a good player. I like to think that I am singing when I play music. I guess I am just imagining myself singing whilst playing. I love music and it's been a passion of mine.** "

Walter nodded as he remembered how he once caught her in a classroom alone early in the morning, as she would write song lyrics of her own and make silent humming noises to make the music for it. And she was _humming_. Which meant she wasn't exactly a full mute. He figured that whatever was behind the scarf had something to do with her not being able to talk. But he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Damn right, that's true!" he exclaimed, also not being able to shake the adrenaline of excitement. Her music was beautiful. And as Anya was preoccupied with writing something, his ears caught onto whispering between students and what he heard wasn't exactly nice. They were the only ones who didn't clap. But his attention was taken away from them when the bell rang and Anya finished with her writing:

" **Let's go. I think it's lunch-time right?** " she asked, closing her eyes briefly before she took Walter's hand in her own and began to drag him out of the room. Walter was shocked at her movements. They hadn't held hands since the first day that they met. And it frankly, scared him slightly. But he knew she didn't mean any harm to him as he held her hand back and hoped she wouldn't notice.

But he was stupid to think that as she froze and looked at his hand. They were in an empty hallway of their school and it was silent. Everyone was outside already and they were the last there. Anya watched his hand with surprise but quickly smiled as she started to run again, but not towards the outside door, but towards the third floor that didn't have anyone there, it was the storage area. She ran towards a door that was very abandoned and that was left unlocked.

As she opened the door, Walter noticed that it was a big storage room with many musical instruments, but they looked abandoned as dust covered many of them. And a piano was in the center, except this instrument was spotless. No dust. It was well taken care of. Anya walked in, as did he as they were still holding hands and the door shut behind them. Anya let go of his hand and ran over to the piano and then turned to Walter, who was still standing in front of the door, and gestured for him to come over.

Walter complied and walked towards the piano where Anya opened the seat of the bench and he saw many pieces of paper filled with songs after songs that she wrote and composed. Walter was confused as he gave her a confused look. Anya's eyes softened as she wrote:

" **I come here often. When you're not with me or when I arrive too early. It's practically abandoned.** **And I come here to write my music. That song you heard today was my favorite song that I've written so far. I leave the music and lyrics in the bench because I'm paranoid to bring it home. I'm afraid someone will steal them. So I leave them here. I come here whenever I get the chance. And I love it here… I'm all alone to play and write my music.** "

But she suddenly looked sad as he finished reading, and she wrote some more: " **But… I don't want to be alone up here… I'm scared of this place sometimes… So I wanted to tell you about it, so we can come here together. Only us two as friends. It can be our secret hide out or something.** " She suggested, as she looked happy to finally share her secret room with him.

Walter smiled as he nodded and agreed. He would love to come here and keep her company and also listen to her play and write music. "I would love to." He said softly. And Anya did something he never thought she'd do again- hug him. He froze, but again, not knowing what else to do, he pushed her away. But this time, softly. Anya gave him an understanding look as she smiled and sat down on the bench and fetched out some songs for him to choose.

The first song was titled "Me, Myself and I", the second was "Darkest Memories" and the third was "Musical". Walter thought that they all looked and sounded good, but he wasn't sure which one to choose. But as he thought about it, he shrugged and nodded. "All of them." He said, giving her a kind smile.

Anya nodded excitedly as she flexed her fingers and placed the first song on the stand to be played. And she began.

This song, "Me, Myself and I", was a very excited and a danceable song with quite a catchy beat to it. But there was a darker tone to it as it got darker but at the same time, the happiness in the music remained. Walter could feel a strong feeling of dread and excitement and nervousness as this song played. It was a creepy and strong and dangerous song. It last for about 3 minutes before it finally came to a sudden end.

The next song, "Darkest Memories", was a deep toned song that sent heavy emotions running through Walter's body. It was a heavy and dark but also depressing song. Strong and depressing emotions flowed through his veins as the song played faster when it seemed like there was some hope and at some points very slow and sad like there was only despair. It seemed like a song that was questioning it's own existence and it was beautiful but sorrowful.

The final song, "Musical", was better. This song was a slow and sad song. But it didn't hold any heavy emotions. Just a neutral sadness that every person held inside them. It exposed that sadness and sorrow. But it was also a very hopeful song, as it progressively got faster and happier. As if there was some sort of hope or door made of light in the face of the darkest rooms or most horrible memories. This song was Walter's favorite, for it described him perfectly.

He wanted that hope and wanted that door… And he knew that Anya's music was that hope and door. Anya was. She was his only friend in his dark world. His only light and savoir from the darkness he lived in. He couldn't have wished for a better song to end a very musical recess for the two.

Neither of them needed lunch as they were fed up by the music Anya played.

/\\\\\

Walter and Anya were walking down the street. Anya was walking Walter to his house. And in that house, she knew what was waiting for him. She often came by it because it was on her way to school and since Walter lived there, she would come pick him up so they could walk together to school. But she always heard his mother screaming at him and calling him horrible things and occasionally she would see him with a bruised cheek or a small trail of blood running down his nose.

" **Why do you live there, Walter?** " she wrote down as they stopped in front of the house. She grabbed his hand and wished he wouldn't go inside. Walter sighed as he held hers tightly.

"I have too. I have nowhere else to go. No one would take me…" he said, and Anya shook her head as she softly tore her hand from his to write.

" **I would!** " she wrote quickly, but blushed when she realized what she said. She liked Walter, but… Did she have a crush on him? She wasn't even sure anymore as he took the notepad out of her hands and gave her a half-smile.

"I know you would. We are friends after all; I guess…" he said, scratching the back of his head. It had been nearly a month and he still was pretty nervous about the whole friendship thing. Anya was trying her best to be the best friend she could be with what little knowledge she had of human interactions. He had discovered that around a lot of people, she lacked the social skills to actually communicate with someone and that's why she remained emotionless whenever she wasn't around him. But when she was with him, she acted like a different person. He really did like her as a friend but he wondered if they would see each other in middle school. Would they be in the same class? Would Anya even still want to be with him if she found any other friends?

Anya nodded. " **Yae…** " she wrote down, not really paying attention as she was trying to forget her embarrassment. She really was starting to have a crush on him, dammit!

"Well, I need to go… See you tomorrow!" he called out as he waved her goodbye and entered into the house, he saw Anya was waving sadly at him before she slowly turned to walk away. He closed the door and that's when he heard someone clear his or her throat behind him. He turned around to see his mother, fuming in anger as she glared at him.

"So who's the bitch? A stupid mute?" she asked, angrily. Walter shook his head.

"No… Mom…" he muttered. "She's a friend…" he added. She laughed bitterly.

"Oh please, you? You have friends? Don't make me laugh!" she said, glaring at him with such hate it made Walter cower.

"I think she's very nice and you'd like her…" he told her, still having a quiet voice. His mother looked at him with shock and amusement.

"Grow up. I don't care about that brat or anyone else you know. You could go and fuck her for all I care!" she laughed as she walked away. Signaling that she no longer wanted to talk to him. Walter fumed in silent anger as he thought about his mother's cruel words. He would never hurt her like that! She was only an 8 year old for crying out loud!

He took his chance to go downstairs to the cellar to his "room". It was nothing. Just a bed and a makeshift table made of boxes and planks.

But beggars can't be choosers. He knew that very well.


	3. Some Sort of Connection

The next day, Anya waited patiently for Walter to get out of the house. She was moving left and right like a dance and was humming silently to herself. When she saw the door open she got excited and eager to see her friend.

But was severely disappointed when she saw Walter's mother.

Miss Kovacs saw her and glared. "What the hell are you doing here, bitch? Walter's not going anywhere today!" she yelled and then slammed the door shut. Leaving poor Anya in the snow. Anya was hurt at his mother's words and slowly turned away to walk towards school.

Knowing that her only friend was stuck with his horrible mother.

/\\\\\

Later that night, Walter was sitting in his "room" for the whole day. And his mother locked him down there as punishment. He had yelled at her and she slapped him multiple times and locked him down in the cellar that morning. He didn't know what compelled him to yell at his mother, but with how many times she hit him, he made sure to never yell at her again.

Soon, the day turned to night from the short days and Walter was starting to get really cold. Though it didn't bother him as much as it should have. No, he didn't really care about the cold too much. He was far more concerned for someone else.

Anya.

The whole day, he couldn't stop thinking about her, thinking if she was okay and if she'd be fine without his protection. Frankly, it drove him crazy knowing that she was young and strange (like him) and that she would be defenseless (not like him).

He knew she came to wait for him that morning. He saw her from the small window near the ceiling. He saw her walk off disappointed and sad. He craved in that moment that he could run up to her and tell her he would be right there with her. He watched her as she disappeared around the corner.

But what he didn't know was that she saw him.

Suddenly, he heard a tapping noise on the window. His head turned to see what it was. And he was surprised and relieved to see that it was none other than Anya standing there with her big excited eyes and waving happily at him. He ran up to the window and opened it for her. While it was too small for him to get out of, she could easily fit in. She slid in and Walter helped her down to the floor.

"Hey, Anya!" he whispered happily, smiling excitedly at her. Anya closed her eyes in that same cute fashion and waved a 'hello' as well.

"What are you doing here? Mother could see you!" he said and Anya nodded as she pulled out her pencil and paper and wrote:

" **I came to see you. I wanted to see if you were all right. I do actually care about you, you know?** " she joked and Walter nodded.

"I'm fine actually. I just yelled at mother and she… Uh, punished me. I'm locked down here until God knows when." He told her. Hesitating when he mentioned why he was down there. Anya nodded as she looked away from him. However, while she did that, her hair flew out of her face and he briefly noticed a bruise near her right eye.

"Anya… Did anything happen today?" he asked, seriously. Anya looked at him and shook her head, lying. Walter could see it straight through her. He grabbed her wrist and with his other hand quickly moved her bang out of her face. He was shocked to see that her entire right eye was blue and she had a bruise on her cheekbone. He glared at the injury and shook the frightened girl harshly.

"Who. Did. This. To. You?" he asked, furious at her lying and more at whoever did that to her. She stared at him with wide terrified eyes as small tears started to leak out. She shook her head furiously. Praying that he would let her go. "Anya! Stop lying to me! We're friends! Friends don't lie to each other!"

Anya managed to break free and she backed away from him in fear. The tears only grew but she quickly whipped them away. When Walter saw her tears, he mentally slapped himself. She was his friend! He hurt her. His friend. Walter relaxed as he calmed down and slowly approached her.

"Anya, I'm so sorry… Look, I don't want to hurt you and I'm very sorry… Just please. Please tell me who hurt you…" he asked her, apologizing softly as he was finally in front of her. She was now no longer terrified, but she was upset. Not at him though.

She hugged him as she cried into his shoulder. Walter was surprised at her actions yet again, but didn't hug her back. He was still uncomfortable with her hugging him. But he did rub her back in comfort. "Who, Anya?" he whispered softly into her ear. She broke away and shakily wrote:

" **Eric… And Richard…** "

It was the bullies who cornered her on her first day. The bullies who tormented Walter too. He fumed in anger as his heart built up hate and anger.

How…. DARE they?! A little girl who was 6 years younger than them! An eight-year-old dammit! They actually hit an eight-year-old! This was unacceptable!

Walter stared down at her and with his thumb whipped away her tears and hesitantly gave her an awkward hug. But he was being so gentle and soft. Anya closed her eyes as she carefully wrapped her arms around his body and they stood there in the most kindest and softest hug anyone won't ever see.

"Anya… Those two won't get away with it. I promise you…" he whispered as he held onto her as if someone would take her away from him and he'd never see her again. But yet again, she could hardly feel any pressure from the comforting hug. She subconsciously began to write on his shirt with her finger:

" **Don't do anything bad please… It's not worth it…** "

Walter squeezed her softly as he whispered harshly but softly: "Never. It'll always be worth it for you…" Anya blushed red at his kind words, not at all expecting for him to read/feel her writing. He really did like her and wanted to truly protect her now. No more debt or responsibility. He protected her because he cared about her. He protected her because she was his friend. His only friend. The only person he actually loved—

Walter froze at that thought. Love? No. He didn't even know what love was. There was no love for him so why should he love anyone back? But deep inside, he knew he did love her. But he also knew that it was still too early for that. No, only as a friend. She would never love him. He knew that and he knew that he needed to stop loving her. He knew that they'd only be friends.

Yet why was he always happy to see her happy? Or smile at her face (well, mostly her eyes)? Or marvel at her beautiful music and be the only person to hear her beautiful melodies in private? Or show his emotions and comfort to when she was sad?

These things he'll probably never know why.

" **Walter? Can I… Sleep with you here? I really don't want to walk back to my house…** " she wrote as she broke away from the hug carefully and grabbed her pencil and paper.

Now it was his turn to blush. Sleep… With him? Of course he knew she didn't mean… That. But he still felt uncomfortable with the thought of a girl sleeping with him. She was a girl and he was a boy. Not that he didn't like her company. He just… Felt awkward to actually sleep with her.

When Anya noticed his discomfort, she shook her head and wrote: " **Think of it as nothing more than a sleepover. I heard it's something friends do, so we can do what other friends do.** " She gave him her happy eyes and he relaxed slightly and half smiled.

"Sure I guess. Mother never comes down here anyway. She'll probably just leave the door unlocked and we can walk out of here without her noticing." He answered as he smiled fully at her and nodded. "I can at least have a heater with me while I sleep." He joked and Anya mocked punched his shoulder and he faked an 'ow'.

" **I won't mind snuggling with you either. I bet you're very warm and comfortable.** " She joked, giving off that cute closing eyes that made Walter go insane. She was just so adorable when she did that closing eye thing.

"So I guess we'll be… Sleeping in the same bed?" he asked, awkwardly and slightly embarrassed. Anya nodded, also a bit embarrassed.

" **Yeah… But don't worry, it's only to keep warm.** " She wrote as she walked over to his old and dirty bed. But she didn't seem to mind as she took off her coat and he saw she was wearing a blue sweater and a skirt that went down to her knees. She turned towards him and gave him her happy eyes. " **Well? What are you waiting for? It is getting rather late…** " she wrote and then pulled off her boots.

Walter swallowed as he walked over to her and waited for her to get into his bed. She scooted over so that he could have room too and he laid there next to her, face to face. She still didn't take off that scarf and he tried to pull it off, only for Anya to grab his wrist and shake her head as if to say: "No."

He sighed and nodded. And Anya turned over to the other side and lifted the covers over the both of them. Walter carefully moved closer to her and placed an arm over her form and subconsciously snuggled and spooned with her body.

Soon, the two drifted off into a deep sleep.

 _Walter was running. He was running as fast as he could. He was panicking. He needed to get to someone. Someone important to him._

 _He was so worried over something but he didn't know what. He just ran in a burning building, looking for someone. He searched frantically, trying to desperately avoid the flames._

 _Until he found her._

 _Anya. Only, she wasn't his Anya. This Anya was a few years older and she had her scarf off. But she didn't speak. She was stabbed right through the chest and in her right lung with a long piece of broken glass._

 _Walter ran up to her and supported her shivering and weak form. His hands were bigger than hers but he didn't care. All he could focus on was Anya and how much she was bleeding._

 _She stared at him with her brown amber eyes that were crying. But a smile surfaced on her face when she saw him. He was so worried for her. She reached up and planted a soft and loving kiss on his lips. Walter froze but eventually kissed her back._

" _Anya...?" he whispered, but his voice was deeper and older like her. "Are you going to die..?" he asked. And she smiled._

" _No." she said as her eyes turned emerald green for a few seconds before—_

Walter awoke with a start. He sat up and was breathing heavily. He relaxed when he realized it was just a dream. Just a bad nightmare. He sighed as he noticed Anya was lying peacefully next to him. Seeing her alright calmed him down immensely and he smiled at her face. Her scarf was still in place and with how much curious he was he knew he couldn't look. She would show him when the time came. He gingerly brushed aside a strand of hair from her face and then turned to the window. It was already daytime.

He got up carefully and walked over to the window. The sun had risen a while ago from the looks of it. Walter ran to check his clock he had next to his bed and was shocked when he realized it was 10 am. But he relaxed as he realized that it was Saturday. A weekend. Not a weekday.

He walked over to the bed and lay down next to Anya again. He thought about that nightmare. Strange how he would dream about them as young teenagers and... Anya dying. Why would he dream something like that? He didn't want her dead. Hell, he didn't want her in that state at all. She was his friend! So why would he dream of her death..?

But more importantly. That kiss. In the dream, she kissed him. What did that mean? Was it just his consciousness telling him he liked her and wished she would do that? Or was it just a stupid dream he had because of the injury she had gotten and his over-worrying?

Whatever the case was, he was glad it was only just a dream. Because dreams don't come true. Right?

/\\\\\

Later that day, Anya also woke up to find Walter missing from the bed. She got up and noticed the alarm clock on the floor next to the bed. She picked it up and it read 12 pm. She made a sort of sighing sound and saw a note where the clock had been. She picked up the note and read:

" **I'm upstairs. Mother is gone for the weekend. She went to my aunt's house. So the house is all ours! You can come upstairs if you'd like. -Walter** "

Anya smiled underneath the scarf and walked upstairs. Eager to find Walter. But before that, a bathroom.

/\\\\\

Walter heard a shower start and he figured it was Anya. Taking a shower. He shrugged as he resumed making breakfast for the two. He was somewhat failing at making eggs and the toast was also going pretty badly. Slightly burnt but it was okay to eat.

After a few minutes, he heard a knocking noise come from the bathroom. And he froze to listen to it. It was like someone was calling his name from the beat of the knocking. He realized it was Anya and walked over to the bathroom.

"Anya? Did you knock?" he asked and heard another knock come from right behind the door to confirm it. Suddenly a note was pushed under the door.

" **Can you please tell me** **where the towels are, Walter? Also, sorry for using the shower without permission.** "

Walter smiled. "It's okay. The towels should be in that closet to your right." He told her and she knocked again as if to say thank you. "You're welcome." He replied as he walked back to the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Anya came into the kitchen. Wearing her dirty sweater and skirt, along with her scarf. Walter saw her and then her clothes. He shook his head.

"Uh-uh, I'll lend you some of my clothes. I don't have much but it's better than what you're wearing." He said as he walked away to go downstairs to find some clothes. He looked through what little clothes he had and picked out a blue long sleeve shirt that was a bit too big for him and would work perfectly for her.

He ran back upstairs and found her saving the eggs from burning as she placed them in two plates. When she saw him she gave him her happy eyes and then blushed when she noticed the shirt. She nodded a 'thank you' and took the shirt out of his hands as she walked out of the room to go change.

Walter waited patiently for about a minute before she came back into the kitchen, wearing nothing but his shirt and socks. He was sure she wore panties but they were hidden. He was surprised at her look. She had tied her hair up in a ponytail and the shirt he gave her was long on her and reached to her knees. The shirt was rather flattering and looked like a simple dress on her. The ponytail made her look very pretty and her eyes were much more visible. She also wore that scarf and it never ceased to surprise him. The bruise and black eye could be seen but Anya put a bandage on the bruise and left the black eye.

Walter flinched when he saw it and took a clean rag and turned on the cold water and soaked the rag in the freezing cold water. And when it was fully wet, he turned the faucet off and rinsed the rag. When water stopped dripping, he handed it to her.

"That'll help. Just put it on your eye and let it sit there for a while." He told her and Anya nodded and did as she was told. "You look really pretty." He added. And Anya blushed pink as she nodded a 'thank you'. Afterwards, the two sat down and ate breakfast; they talked (wrote) a lot as they ate. Well, Walter ate. Anya didn't touch her food until Walter left the room to go take a shower himself.

And from that day on, their friendship was growing into a great relationship. And Walter and Anya both knew that well. _  
_


	4. The Secret Behind the Scarf

"Hurry up, Anya!" Walter yelled panicking as the two were racing to their school. Anya was having trouble as she was wearing a beautiful white dress under her coat and the pair of shoes she wore also slowed her down immensely. The scarf she still wore and she still hadn't shown him the secret behind it.

Two years had passed since the day in Walter's house and their friendship had grown a lot. They were now the best of friends and nothing would ever split them apart. They were like fire and air.

And today, Anya was going to be the first to do a solo with the piano to start the concert/play at school for Christmas. Anya had been so excited and happy when she got the letter and Walter was just as proud and excited for her as she was. She had been in the orchestra for 2 years now and had played in multiple concerts at school and occasionally at graduation days for the older students. She was loved for her amazing music and also despised for it. Others would get extremely envious of her playing and would push her around and torment her.

She had also grown some now. With her being 10 (and Walter 12) now, she looked a little older. But her beauty remained. Her brown orbs were so bright that night from the excitement in her core.

" _I would, but these shoes are impossible to run in, Walter._ " She signed with her hands. Over the passed two years, the two developed a secret sign language that only they could understand. So Anya no longer had to write and tire her hand to say something.

"Sorry, I forgot." He said, sheepishly. As they turned the corner, the school was in sight and they ran up to it. They were running late and the concert couldn't start without her.

As they entered the school, Walter grabbed her hand and speed her up, running to the gym hall where the concert was about to start. They went to the backstage and Anya quickly took off her coat and Walter could see her clearly now.

She was beautiful. She wore this silky white dress that went down to her feet and it had beautiful layers and patterns of stars on it. On her feet were a pair of ballet shoes and she wore a white scarf around her lower face. She always did at every concert and everybody thought it was a normal trend for her now. Her brown hair, which was now significantly longer and went down to her mid-back, was tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon. She looked like an angel. And it matched the occasion nicely.

Walter had helped her get ready and had become her helper for her outfits for performances. Walter and Anya (mainly Walter) hand-made the dress and Anya loved it so much. She could not have asked for a better dress. But when he saw her taking the coat off and seeing her in full view, he marveled at how nicely he had dressed her up. He thought she was beautiful. Just like an angel.

"Anya! Child, thank goodness! I was beginning to think you'd given up!" the music teacher, Miss Cramer, said. Anya shook her head jokingly. She had grown rather fond of her music teacher. The same one who gave her the role as the pianist in the orchestra.

"Why on earth would she, Miss Cramer? She loves music too much to give up on it." Walter said, smiling at Anya's look. Miss Cramer took notice of how Walter was staring at Anya and smiled knowingly.

"Well, come on! The show starts—" Miss Cramer said checking her watch and her eyes widened as she saw the time. "Now!" she shouted as she rushed Anya to the stage where the curtain was still closed.

Anya saw the piano and her eyes widened in happiness as she rushed forward and took her seat just as the curtains opened. Anya looked out at all the people sitting in front of her just to see the play. She smiled behind her scarf and after a few seconds when silence fell over the hall, she began to play. The song she chose was "O Holy Night". And she played it with such grace and love it actually seemed like it was her singing.

As Anya played, Walter and Miss Cramer watched from the side. Walter was staring at her amazed and happy. Seeing her enjoy herself so much made him happy too. He was so glad she was his friend.

"You like her don't you, Mr. Kovacs?" Miss Cramer asked and Walter looked up at her embarrassed, as he turned pink.

"Uh, I-I, um, N-No- I- Uh. Umm…"

"Perhaps someday, she'll be known as Mrs. Kovacs." Miss Cramer added, with a teasing tone. Walter's face exploded in heat, as he turned red as a tomato. Miss Cramer silently laughed. "I'm only joking, Walter. And don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." She said, jokingly and Walter relaxed slightly.

But the feeling… It wouldn't go away. He got it whenever Anya was around him. It was a good feeling. A nice feeling. A feeling that made him feel like a million dollars whenever he was around her. It made him glow as bright as the sun inside. But he always covered it up with the façade he wore. Pretending to only like her as a friend when he realized that he liked her A LOT.

What was it called..? A crush! Right, a crush. That's what he had. He must have been hit with a huge crush for her. She was the only light in his dark world and he loved her for that. His only friend and companion. And now he was crushing hard on her.

Very quickly did Anya finish with her piece and the crowd went insane and she was done for now as the curtains drew and Anya got off the bench and ran towards Walter, giving him her happy eyes that Walter grew to love.

" _How did I do?_ " she asked and Walter grinned.

"You were amazing as always!" he exclaimed and Anya shook with happiness.

" _I always love preforming! It's such an amazing feeling and to have everyone watch you is just…_ " But her words were lost to him as he watched her face glow with happiness and adrenaline. Seeing her happy made him happy. Seeing her upset made him upset. Seeing her angry made him angry. But he was always happy to see her all excited and not hurt.

He had to remind himself that she was targeted more and people at school began to hate her more and more. Walter had to restrain himself from beating the living shit out of those kids.

Eric and Richard still tormented Anya but at least they didn't hit her again. Walter was still very pissed since the day he saw Anya's black eye and bruised cheek. But Anya would always beg him not to go hurt others because she kept telling him that he'd only be just as bad as them. Walter always listened to her and didn't hurt anyone back because she told him. She was and would always be the only person he truly had loyalties to.

But he'd probably never admit that out loud.

/\\\\\

After the play/concert, Walter and Anya were walking home slowly as they enjoyed their time together walking down the street and holding hands as they chatted away.

Anya would often notice how they held hands and would always be reminded of her crush for him. She really liked him. He defended her from mean kids and protected her. Not because it was a responsibility, but because he was her friend. And Anya always tried to do as much for him as he did for her. She would help him with homework, help him with chores and grocery shopping (Miss Kovacs found out about Anya coming in the house to sleep over with Walter and at first hated Anya but through time just learned to ignore her. After all, she couldn't exactly blame the girl. Anya was cleaning up the house for her). And anything she could.

" _What was your favorite part, Walter?_ " Anya asked and Walter shrugged.

"I guess when you played that last piece at the end to signify the birth of Christ. That was rather beautifully preformed." He said and Anya blushed. His compliments never ceased to excite and embarrass her.

The two continuously talked and talked until two figures came from behind them and one of them grabbed Anya and the other Walter. Walter and Anya struggled against their captures and then froze when they realized whom they were. Eric and Richard.

"What do you want?!" Walter yelled as he tried to struggle against Richard's hold. Eric grinned as he "accidentally" let a hand run over Anya's chest. While Anya's chest was still pretty flat, if you looked closer, you could see that her breast were popping slightly out. Walter froze as he heard Anya whimper and try to fight against her holder. His eyes flashed dangerously as anger rose up in his body.

"Aww, is the whore's son jealous? Does he want some of this bitch's body too?" Eric laughed and Walter snapped.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" He screamed as he broke away from Richard's hold and punched Eric in the face, making Eric let go of Anya who was terrified and shocked at the inappropriate touch.

Walter grabbed Anya's hand as he started running as fast as he could, Anya followed as she kept up with his speed remarkably well. They ran and ran to Walter's house and raced inside the house to hide. They locked the door and stood in front of the door to catch their breath. When the two relaxed and caught their breath, they heard moaning from upstairs and they figured that Miss Kovacs was doing her… Job.

The two went downstairs to the cellar and Walter sighed. "What bastards…" he growled as he turned towards Anya and froze when he saw her face. Anya looked at him confused before she noticed it too.

Her scarf was down.

And what was before his eyes wasn't a pretty sight. Her mouth… It was stitched shut with thread and she had small holes from previous stitches. She looked… Awful with them. Walter stared at her in shock. He was not at all expecting that.

Anya looked at him with fear of dejection as she turned away from him in shame. Walter just stared at her in confusion and disbelief.

"Why?" he asked. And Anya turned away from him some more to hide her shame. "Why would you… Do that to yourself?" he asked, shocked and stunned. Anya shook her head as she began to cry.

" _I don't know… I like the pain…_ " and with that she broke into tears of misery and pain. Walter shook his head.

"No. I am not going to let you live like that! We are going to a hospital. Right now!" he said as he walked over to her and grabbed her wrist. But she tore her hand away from him and shook her head.

" _No! I'm not going to take them off, Walter! I like having them on!_ "

"Bullshit, Anya! You can't look at me and tell me that you don't want to talk or hide your face!" he exclaimed, getting impatient and upset. Anya still shook her head.

" _No, Walter! You don't understand—_ "

"Anya! Shut up! I know when you're lying! Please stop lying to me! I'm tired of your lying! Please stop! Tell me the truth for once!" he begged and yelled. Anya looked at him with worry and sadness.

" _I… I don't know…_ " she answered. Walter smiled as he thought of something.

"I remember, 2 years ago, when you first came here. I remember you said that you were a singer. And later you told me that you always wanted to sing and play the piano together and that you consider singing to be playing your music. What if you could finally sing and play at the same time? Wouldn't that be great?" he asked as he made a solid and very true point.

Anya considered it before she gave it some thought and she realized he was right. She did want to sing. She did and now if she took off the stitches, she could sing. She could sing, not only for those around her, but for him too.

Anya looked up at him and nodded. " _You're right…_ " she said as she smiled and the stitches followed. He grimaced.

"I'll feel much better once those things are off your mouth." He said as he took her hand and the two left the house for the nearest hospital…

/\\\\\

Throughout the night, Walter had waited impatiently for the doctor to finish with Anya's stitched up mouth. He had heard the doctor and a nurse talking about how her lips were infected and how much damage she had done to herself.

He was just so concerned for his friend's welfare and he hated to see her in so much pain. His worries only grew as he heard Anya's screams but he couldn't go in there. The doctor forbidden him from entering and Anya was having those God forsaken stitches removed.

After what seemed like forever, the doctor exited the operation room and walked up to Walter. "She'll be alright. I successfully managed to remove the stitches without doing any more damage and I gave her some medication for her infection. Don't worry, she'll be fine. Had she had those stitches on for another month she probably would of gotten a full infection. She's been doing a good job at keeping them uninfected. I'm glad you brought her here when you did. She just needs to take some medication once a day and she'll be fine."

Walter nodded as he took in all this information. "What about her voice?" he asked and the doctor nodded.

"From my guess, she's had those stitches for about 3 years now. So her voice will take some time to resurface before she can fully speak again. She just needs to exercise her voice." He doctor explained and Walter nodded as the doctor began to walk away. "Oh and you can go in and see her now. She's very eager to see you." The doctor added smiling as he saw Walter run in there before he could finish. The doctor laughed as he walked away.

Inside the room, Walter walked over to Anya who had bandages over her mouth. She gave him her happy eyes and hugged him when he came close enough. He didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"I'm glad you're fine. The doctor said: you need to take some medicine for those infections and to exercise your voice." Walter told her as he broke away and Anya nodded. But then rolled her eyes playfully as she pointed at the long bandages that were wrapped around her mouth and around her lips. Walter laughed, catching the joke she implied.

"Yeah, as soon as those bandages come off!" he said, smiling. Anya nodded as she held his hand and slowly began to fall asleep, feeling exhausted. Walter did too as he sat down at the chair next to the bed…

/\\\\\

Walter awoke scared. The same nightmare… Ever since that night two years ago, he's been having the same nightmare whenever Anya came for a sleepover or just slept close to him. It scared him really to see this over and over again. He was afraid. But he couldn't tell her. No, she'd think him crazy. But she admitted to him that she stitched her mouth shut (which was ludicrous) so why couldn't he admit a dream he was constantly having?

He suddenly felt someone nudge him and he turned to look at Anya, who was wide awake and giving him her happy eyes. "Hey Anya. How are you doing?" he asked.

" _Fine._ " Walter smiled as he checked the clock above her. 4 am. He nodded as he helped Anya out of bed, she grabbed the bottle of pills next to her and they walked out of the operation room and into the hallway. The two quickly exited the hospital without drawing any attention to them.

That morning at 6 am, Dr. Robert (the same doctor who removed Anya's stitches) entered the operation room to check on the two. But was slightly surprised to find them gone. He smiled and shook his head.

"Walter, Walter, Walter. You never cease to surprise me." Dr. Robert said to himself but then noticed a note on the small bed table next to the empty bed.

" **We took Anya's medication and we thank you for your help. I left you 20 dollars for payment as a thank you. I know it's not much but it's all I've got. Thanks again, Dr. Robert. –Walter** "

Dr. Robert smiled as he did notice a 20-dollar bill on the table where the note once was. He picked it up and sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Walter?" he asked as he placed the 20 dollars in his pocket and the note as well and walked out of the operation room.

/\\\\\

Walter and Anya were walking towards his house for a sleepover and they chatted some more. The two were rather tired since it was only 4 am and they were getting close to Walter's house.

Walter was relieved to know that she was no longer keeping her mouth constantly shut. He found out that she had taken them off whenever she ate but preferred to keep it in secret. Walter now realized why she never ate in front of him. And that's why she could hum while she was in the classrooms early in the morning. And because of her stitches she couldn't breathe that well so that's why she was so much slower than him.

As they approached his house, they snuck in through the small window to the basement and Anya sat down on his bed. Walter half smiled down at her and sat down next to her.

"You can take those off, you know?" he asked and Anya nodded as she slowly proceeded to take the bandages off. Soon, her face was completely exposed to him and he took notice of the small holes under her lips. The stitches were completely gone and all that was left was for those holes to heal up.

Suddenly he saw her lips curved up in a happy smile. She hugged him and he suddenly felt something warm touch his cheek. He looked down and saw it was Anya. Her lips planted a small kiss on his cheek for a few seconds before she broke away and beamed up at him. He stared down at her in shock and embarrassment. She kissed him. Not on the lips but on the cheek… But damn it felt like sparks were flying when he felt her small lips on his cheek. He felt like everything exploded and they were the last ones left.

"W-Walter…" a hoarse voice said, slightly weakly but he caught her voice. It was Anya. She spoke.

"Anya! You spoke!" he exclaimed and Anya looked surprise but she grinned nonetheless and nodded.

"T-tha-n-nk Y-You." She said and he embraced her and she did back.

"You're welcome, Anya… Do you feel better?" he asked and Anya nodded. "Good." He said as he let go of her and let her lie down on his bed and he snuggled up against her form. She smiled as she let her eyes drift into sleep and Walter followed soon.

/\\\\\

Anya woke up to find Walter missing from the bed. She checked the alarm clock and saw it was 5 in the morning. She heard a sobbing noise come from the stairs and she slowly left the bed to investigate.

She saw Walter sitting on the stairs, crying and sobbing. He… Was crying? That was so unlike him. Why was he crying?

Anya ran up to him and he heard her and looked up to see she was standing right in front of him and she hugged him. Walter hugged her back tightly. She looked at him concerned as if to ask what was wrong. He sniffed and gave her a desperate look.

"I don't want you to die…" he said as he burst into more tears. Anya looked at him shocked and confused. Why would he think she'd die?

"I-I'm… Not… D-D-De-a-ad." She said and Walter looked up at her and sighed as he whipped away most of his tears.

"Two years ago, ever since you first slept with me, I've been having these horrible dreams in which you die in them. But you always die in the same fashion. But tonight… Tonight was horrible… I didn't get to you in time and you were shot in the head in a burning building. With a sickeningly insane smile on your face. It scared me, Anya… It scared me so much…" he started to cry again and Anya hugged him tightly in comfort.

" _I'm not doing to die! Walter! I promise you that! I promise that I'll never die! I'll never die before you do! And if I did, I'd sell my soul to the Devil to come back._ " She signed as she broke away and looked serious and tough. Walter looked at her and nodded.

"You promise..?" he asked and Anya nodded.

"Yes." She said, but this time without stuttering and without a weak tone. It was a stern and serious 'yes'. Walter sighed as he felt Anya's fingers whip away the rest of his tears. " _Come on, we need to go find a Christmas tree_!" she said and Walter gave her a confused look.

"A Christmas tree?" he asked and Anya nodded as her lips curved in a smile.

"Yes. I-It's C-Christmas i-in th-three da-ays, r-right?" she asked and Walter nodded smiling back at her. They never did get a chance to celebrate Christmas together and Anya thought that after two years, they'd finally do it.


	5. Goodbye (I Love You)

A couple of months passed by and it was early spring. His friendship with Anya had never ceased and their relationship grew. He found himself seriously liking her as more than friends. But of course. He'd never admit that out loud. He was sure she'd just like to be friends. Just friends. Nothing more.

Walter was currently sitting on his bed and was looking at something in his hands. It was a necklace. A simple black thick string with a green round stone dangling from it. He smiled at his present for Anya and hid it as he heard someone climbing down into room from the roof.

It was Anya. She was wearing a white dress with long sleeves and she had dirt stains on it. And she was crying in fear.

Walter got up quickly and with a seriously concerned look on his face, comforted her. "What's wrong?" he asked and Anya sobbed with wide fearful eyes and just staring into space.

"Eric and Richard… Followed me here!" she cried and suddenly Walter remembered that he hadn't locked the door and his mother wasn't home. His heart sunk in dread as he heard two loud footsteps from above him.

"We need to go. Now." He said worried and serious as he helped Anya out through the window and noticed how he could no longer fit through. Anya reached in to help him but was unsuccessful, as he couldn't fit through. Anya would have laughed if this weren't a serious situation.

"Walter! How are you gonna get out?" she asked, terrified. Walter slid back in.

"I'll sneak pass them." He said, trying to sound brave. "You go and run."

"No! I refuse to leave you here!" she said as she began to cry again. Walter's heart ached at her tears and fear and he whipped away her tears with his fingers and smiled at her.

"Okay. But if they see you, you run!" he told her and he ran up to the door to the upstairs as Anya sat there waiting for him.

Walter ran up the stairs and slowly creaked the door open a bit to see two silhouettes standing somewhere in the living room. He took his chance and made a break for it, running towards the front door. The two must have heard him as he heard Eric yell at Richard that he saw him.

Walter raced out of the house and towards the small window where Anya waited. He lifted her up quickly as they both started to make a run for it with Walter yelling that they had to go.

Anya looked back to see the two after them and Walter was getting concerned as they made it into an alley and—

"Shit! Dead end!" Walter yelled as the two bullies cornered them. Walter hid Anya behind him as he became seriously protective and angry but didn't show it.

"Hey there whore's son!" Eric yelled and he took notice of a terrified Anya. "And hi to you too, little slut." He laughed. Anya whimpered at the tone in his voice. Walter glared at him but he remained silent.

"Anya, back away from me slowly…" he whispered softly and Anya did as she was told and slowly backed away from him and she bumped into the wall after backing away for about 10 meters. She could see the two boys stand in front of Walter and call him names and insult his horrible but bearable mother.

Anya's eyes shot open and she gasped in shock when she saw Walter punch Richard in the place where the sun don't shine and hit him with a bag Richard carried. Eric, shocked and stunned by Walter's attack, was tackled by him and punched in the face. But Eric quickly and painfully recovered as he pushed Walter off of him, got up and punched him square in the face. Anya gasped.

"No!" she screamed as Walter was lifted off the ground and with Eric's fingers around his neck, he began to choke.

"You little shit!" Eric growled as Walter struggled to breathe and escape. Anya could no longer take it as she ran up to Eric with something in her hand.

Eric screamed out as he dropped Walter and fell to his knees. Walter just stared at him in the eyes confused and slightly terrified. Suddenly, Eric dropped down and collapsed. Walter stared with wide eyes and an open mouth at ho stood behind Eric.

It was Anya. And she was holding a piece of large broken glass. And it was covered in blood. Anya stared down with a smile that resembled a madman at the passed out Eric and at his wound in his back. Then she turned to look at Walter and smiled sweetly.

"It's okay. You protected me. So I'll protect you." She said as she closed her eyes cutely but the scene did not match for her bittersweet smile. She was singing something. A lullaby. And her voice was sugarcoated and beautiful. Just like her amazing music. She could sing so well, but why now?

Walter was shocked. He couldn't believe that Anya, his Anya, his sweet kind and caring Anya who looked like she'd never hurt a fly, stabbed someone with no remorse whatsoever. But as sirens approached, Walter snatched the bloodied piece of glass from her and whipped her hands from Eric's blood just as a police car rolled in.

/\\\\\\\

At the police station, Miss Kovacs had just heard about Walter and how he stabbed someone. She also just finished signing a contract where Walter would be put into an orphanage for troubled children. Anya and Walter sat next to each other and Walter smiled down at her. She looked up at him with fear of what would happen to him.

He took the blame of stabbing Eric instead of her. He didn't want people to hurt her some more. He took the blame because that's what friends do. When police questioned Anya, she told them that she was there and that the bullies cornered them and she handed Walter the piece of glass to protect himself. She refused to let Walter take all of the blame.

Walter was sent to a place called "The Lillian Charlton Home for Problem Children". A place near where Anya lived actually. So Walter was happy to be out of his mother's horrible care and closer to his beloved friend. Even if she did just stab someone he didn't give a shit. He realized that she had enough and took justice into her own hands.

He reached out to her and handed her the green stoned necklace he made for her silently. Anya looked down at it and her eyes widened in surprise. She looked down at it was smiled warmly as she leaned against his form in gratitude and thankfulness.

"Thank you…" she whispered and Walter smiled as he planted a small kiss on her forehead and grinned sheepishly as a blush crept onto his face.

"You're welcome." He whispered back and mentally shook his head. It wasn't the right time but if she was happy, he was happy. Besides, they both survived, didn't they?

He only hoped that she wouldn't have to go through an experience like that again…

/\\\\\

Another 2 years passed and it was nearing spring once more, as the days got warmer and warmer. Anya and Walter were now closer than ever. Even as Walter turned 14 and remained in that orphanage, and Anya turned 13; they remained inseparable. And Walter had found out many more things about her.

She was an orphan like him now. Which came as a shock to him since she seemed like she had parents. But then again, she never told him her last name and now he knew why. She didn't even have one. Only a first and very pretty name. He also found out that she was living with abusive people in the orphanage. She came by his house to see him whenever he snuck out.

However, they hadn't seen each other for 7 months. They had been caught one night and Walter was suspended. Anya always came by to see if he could see her again but only after 7 months had Walter finally sent her a letter telling her to meet him at his old house again.

Anya sighed. One last time she thought as she whipped away a tear. She had to tell him something important and heartbreaking tonight. Especially on a night like that one.

And tonight, as Walter's 15th birthday was just a day away, Anya was standing in his old bedroom and she stared at the old bed, which was still filthy. But she didn't mind as she smiled at the memory of snuggling with him.

Anya had become a pretty teenager. Her long brown hair remained and her eyes were still big and beautiful. But her full height had shown as she had her growth spurt. And her breast had fully grown, they were small in her mind but she didn't care at all and her body became more womanly and curvy, which was only natural at her current age. And she wore a brown jacket since it was still cold. March was still a cold month more or less in New Jersey.

And now, she was waiting for Walter, sad and happy as she thought about him and how much she cared about him. She had really fallen for him. He was only kind to her and her alone. He was much more smarter and faster and also stronger too.

He had often sent her letters about how much he had excelled at scholastics, gymnastics and a little bit of boxing. She had always smiled and giggled whenever he would write something in a scribble as she knew he was excited to tell her all about it. She would often write him back, saying that she missed him and that she wanted to hear his voice again. They had once gotten the idea of speaking to each other on the telephone but the place where Walter was at, didn't allow him a phone to use.

She marveled at the thought of seeing her beloved Walter again. But was heartbroken at what bad news she had for him. Anya had fallen in love with him deeply and she wished she could tell him how much she loved him. She knew Walter had become more introverted around her whenever they spoke in the orphanage before he was suspended and he seemed to distance himself away from her slowly. But he always would assure her that he would never forget about her and never leave her side as a friend. He had changed so much after the incident with Eric and Richard. The two survived though much to Walter's disdain.

"Hello, Anya…" a familiar voice said from behind her and Anya grinned as she turned around and ran up to Walter to hug him. He affectionately embraced her back as he nuzzled her wavy hair with his nose. He had grown too. He looked older and was only centimeters taller than her. He was rather happy and excited to see her but hid it so well with a soft smile.

"Walter, I got your letters! I read them all." She smiled and happily broke away to speak. He smiled kindly at her and nodded.

"I'm glad." He said as he blushed lightly and sheepishly. She giggled at his embarrassed look on his face but slowly remembered her main reason for being here besides his birthday. She frowned as her face grew sad and her shoulders fell. Walter noticed and looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Anya sighed.

"I have some bad news for you and I, Walter…" she said, softly but sadly. Walter looked much more concerned now.

"Did someone hurt you? What's wrong?" he asked, over worrying. Anya smiled at his concern and how much he reminded her of younger Walter and how protective of her he was and still is. But she frowned again as she answered with a small tear leaking down her face.

"I'm leaving… I'm going to Boston to live with my adoptive parents… I came to say goodbye and to wish you a Happy Birthday…" she said as she broke down into tears.

Walter stood frozen. She was leaving… She was leaving… She was leaving… The thought screamed in his mind as he felt some tears also slide down his face.

"What..?" he asked, heartbroken and sad. She shook her head.

"But I don't want to leave! I want to stay with you and be with you! I-I think I'll go insane without you, Walter. I hate those people and I hate everyone else. I don't know what I'll do!" she babbled on as she cried some more. Walter hugged her in comfort and he frowned sadly.

He knew Anya was adopted. But he didn't know that she was moving. He knew she would probably never see him again. And he was heartbroken and shattered at that.

"Anya… I… You'll be all right… Remember that necklace I gave you 2 years ago?" he asked and Anya nodded as she pulled out the necklace from under her jacket and showed it to him.

"I never take it off…" she said as she smiled at the present but cried again as her tears returned and Walter's arm wrapped around her once more.

"As long as you keep it, I'll be with you. As long as you wear it, I'll be with you… Forever…" he whispered and Anya smiled sadly as she sobbed and wept into his chest.

"Oh Walter… Walter… Walter, Walter, Walter…" she muttered as tears streamed down her face. Walter smiled sadly as well as he felt tears surface onto his face. He hugged her tightly as he cried as well. And the two stood there, crying in each other's arm.

"I'll miss you so much…" she said as she broke away slightly and Walter nodded as he felt Anya's gaze shift into so many emotions. She was so depressed and heartbroken and Walter the same. He was in love with her. At that moment, he realized just how much he loved her and now as she was leaving, he never got a chance to tell her. And now, he knew he wouldn't.

"And I… You…" he said as he hugged her and she hugged back tightly and broke away and gazed into his blue eyes. Her brown ones met his and even though they didn't know it, they both said to each other how much they loved each other.

And Anya pressed her lips against his in a soft, amorous but loving kiss. She kissed him and Walter froze in that spot as he realized what was happening. He relaxed when he saw her beautiful eyes close and he kissed her back, closed his eyes and his hand snaked around her waist and the other cupped her face and hair. He pressed against her form in sheer lust and love. Her lips left his and he opened his eyes to see her standing in front of him with embarrassment and fear. He stared at her longingly and emotionlessly as she shook her head quickly and turned away from him.

"Goodbye, Walter…" she muttered as she ran away from him, with tears in her eyes. He heard her run out of the house and looked out the window to see her crying as she ran away from him.

Walter just stood there in an emotionless look of rage of emotions in his heart.

Suddenly he snapped as he turned to the bed and started to scream incoherently and ripped the sheets and blankets and tore his nails at the bed in rage and despair and depression. He screamed her name over and over again. He cursed her name and insulted himself for letting her go. He was never so angry in his life. His despair was so great he was shattered. His heart wasn't broken but shattered.

"ANYA! I LOVE YOU!" He screamed as he collapsed onto the ripped bed and wept and sobbed so loudly. He could conceal every emotion in his mind. But not his heart. He sobbed her name over and over again as he stared at the bed that he shared with Anya so many times.

Anya's smile, her face, her eyes, her body, her hair, her emotions, her personality, and her soul… They were all gone. And he would never get a chance to feel her face and hair again. To feel her warm and kind hugs. To hear her soft and amazing music. To see her happy and he'd be happy. To feel her lips on his… Never again…

He would never see her again…

And as the years passed, Walter grew to miss her deeply but concealed it so well. He tried to forget about her. And often he would wonder what she was doing. What she liked now. Did she love him like he did her?

And many miles north, Anya would wonder the same things. She tried to send him letters after about a year of living in Boston, but they always returned. She would try to forget about him. But how could she? She loved him. And she wanted to see him again to tell him how much she loved him.

She had her chance. And she blew it. She would never see him again…

Or would she?

THE END.

/\\\\\\\

 **OMG. I know this is a short story but damn! This ending…. So many feels… I nearly cried when I wrote it… And I knew it was coming! DX**

 **Okay. Since the ending is kind of a cliffhanger, I'll let you guys decide if I should do a sequel? A sequel in which Dr. Manhattan brings Walter back to life 30 years after Dr. Manhattan killed him to bring Veidt to justice. And the two reunite as very different people than they were from before. What do you guys think? Should I do it?**

 **Also, to those who are curious about what happened during Christmas in year 2, I will write an additional chapter for Christmas later this year. I won't not do that. XD**

 **And I might take a break from writing since school is starting on September 1st and I wanted to write this down before I start because after school starts, I'll never finish something.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I hope you guys are eager to see a sequel because I am.**

 **Thank you for the reviews to whoever wrote me some and I hope you guys stick around for whenever the sequel comes out! ;)**

 **See you guys later and bye!**

 **~SethAdore**


	6. UPDATE CHAPTER!

I'm responding to reviews for this chapter! And I have some great news…

But let's kill the moment with a long-ass explanation respond from me to "been there".

Been there: You are quite annoying, you know that. There's always that guy who just states that my character is a "Mary-Sue" because reason! If you don't like my character just say it, or don't read the story and ignore it, or just tell me WHY she is a "Mary-Sue"! Another respond is this video: Google " Glass of Water: Mommydagio Eguals Alicorn". I encourage you, go check out this video! It's going to put some facts about character analysis into that thing you call a brain.

Also, I think my character isn't a "Mary-sue" because she is unique and complex. My character is a good example of a complex and an interesting character with some interesting backstory that you'll see in the sequ— Oh shit!

Also, the reason why they act like adults is plainly simple. It's because the two of them live in poor living conditions and abusive households. So naturally, the two won't act like a bunch of happy and innocent children. And will thus accept the fact to act older and different than other kids because the environment they grew up in is harsh and cruel and they know that.

Guest: I did. I started it, you can check it out on my page! And also, thank you so much!

Command8: I was going into the more indebt Rorschach/Walter and how he could have been like before the fight with those two bullies. (And, as you know, in my headcanon, Walter takes the blame for stabbing when Anya stabbed the bully, which would also take more effects on him too, even if t is subconscious).

Well, it's almost like every other Rorschach-returns-fanfiction but with a little twist. But thank you so much for the kind words! I am so thankful for the great reviews! :D

Kirbymaniac: Thank you so much! :D

At first I actually thought people would hate this fanfiction but now that I look at it, I'm glad that isn't a reality and I'm extremely thankful for those compliments! It lifts my mood every time!

But yeah, in other news, the sequel came out (okay, you probably knew that when I exclaimed "Oh shit!" XD) and now you can see what happens to Walter. :D

Oh, I think "been there" is gonna like my OC even more in this sequel… :D

But YES, THE SEQUEL IS OUT PEOPLE! SO GO CHECK IT OUT, WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? :D

You can find it on my page and it's called "The Demons in Man". I think you'll like it. I only have one chapter out but I'm working on the next one!

And thanks a lot for sicking around to read this and I am looking forward to seeing you in the sequel if you decide to continue reading it!

~SethAdore


End file.
